Apple Family Proposal
by Julie Manson
Summary: Big Macintosh X OC / Big things happen for the Apple family and Freezer Burn. Have a look and see!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"An Opening in the Sky"

It was a beautiful sunny day on Sweet Apple Acres, and Applejack had just finished her chores for the day (with Freezer Burn's help, of course) when the sky became darker suddenly.

"Oh, no," Applejack mutters, "Somepony in the Apple family is lookin' tah marry. Hope it ain't Braeburn..."

"Are you sure that Surprise isn't just trying to mess with us?" Freezer Burn asks, "She did this just last week."

"There ain't no clouds in the sky, sugarcube," Applejack sighed.

"Then it's getting late," Freezer Burn replied, refusing to accept that there was special weather for Apple family weddings, "I should get to my place and make me some chow."

Freezer Burn walks towards the lighter side of the sky, not bothering to glance back at the annoyed Applejack.

"That pony needs to understand that there is such thing as Earth pony magic," Applejack sighs, "Of course, now that I think about it, Big Mac was acting mighty shifty this morning. Oh well, it's about time that they settle down anyway."

Moving inside, she glances back at the sky and sighs, "Please say yes to him, Free-Bee."

"Ah don' know," Big Mac mutters, glancing out the window at the darkening sky, "What if she says no tah me?"

"You love her right?" Silver replies, determined to get this done tonight, no matter what happened.

"Eh-yup, but that's why I wouldn't be able to stand it if she said no," the red stallion replies, hanging his head low.

"You're being ridiculous," Silver says, pointing one of her forehooves into his face, then turning the stallion around, says, "There she is. The mare of your dreams! She's back home. So, go get 'er, brony!"

At that, Silver shoves Big Mac out the front door, who, by stumbling, gets a weird look from his "better half," as he'd described her a few weeks ago.

"What are you doing here?" Freezer Burn asks perplexed, "I thought you had an appointment. Wasn't that why you couldn't go work today?"

"Ah, well, mmm," Big Mac stuttered through, throwing a desperate look over his shoulder at the red mare inside the house, "I did have an appointment. It was with Filthy Rich."

"Filthy Rich?" Freezer Burn asks, "Doesn't he buy most of the zap apple jam? What'd he want? It's not zap apple season."

"I was looking up on an ad he put up," the large stallion said, pulling his ears back, "He had something I wanted."

"What was it?" Freezer Burn asks, genuinely curious.

"Well, uh, it was this," Big Mac does his best to kneel down, and taking the hoofring out of his saddlebag says, "Freezer Burn, would you do me the honor of becoming mah best friend, mah lover, and mah wife?"

Surprised out of her mind, the only reaction that comes out of Freezer Burn was to grasp Big Mac in her forelegs, sobbing, "YES! Yes, almighty Celestia, yes. I will."

"Yay! More muffins for Ponyville!" Derpy exclaims from the crowd that was surrounding them, "Dinky Muffin will have a friend soon!"

"Yay!" a purple unicorn filly exclaims as well, "Friends for me!"

"Um, I'm not sure we'll be having our own foals though," Freezer tells the crowd.

"Don't be silly," Derpy tells her, hugging Dinky to herself, "Everybody loves muffins!"

At the wall-eyed mare's proclamation, the whole crowd gave a huge "awe," and then one by one the mares gave her big hugs.

"One thing I can say now, is that this is possibly the most memorable proposal in all of Equestria," Freezer Burn says to Big Mac, laughing.

"Eh-yup!" he replies, then starts laughing himself.

Upon calming down, they share a kiss (at which the crowd "awes" again and disperses).

"Want to stay tonight?" Freezer asks the red stallion.

"Eh-yup!" he replies, and upon the two entering the house, kick out Silver and spend the night together.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MLP: FiM. Lauren Faust does, but I _do_ wish I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"New From the Apple Family Tree"

"I sense a disturbance," Applejack mutters as she walks out the front door of the Sweet Apple Acres farm house, "Let's see..."

Looking off to the side of the house, she spies the tree she had been looking for.

"If somethings happens when I walk under this here tree, I know what's happened," Applejack says with a sense of certainty in her voice.

This specific apple tree had a companion orange tree that had been donated by her Aunt and Uncle Orange. Both of which have been used for years to tell if an Apple or Orange mare was with foal.

"If the fruit falls, ah'll know for sure," Applejack says, nodding as she starts walking beneath the tree, when suddenly an apple drops and hits her on the head, "Well, that's not concerning. One more little Apple off our family tree isn't much of a probl-ow!"

As Applejack turns to return to her home and give Applebloom some dinner, another apple fell haphazardly down onto her rump.

"Aw, horse apples!" Applejack curses, "This is ridiculous! He just proposed!"


End file.
